you're my small universe
by eofiyv
Summary: Levi dan Eren, dalam berbagai semesta yang berbeda. {kumpulan drabble dan ficlet} / VI:Eren tahu bahwa Levi, seeker Slytherin yang terbangnya kelewat hebat, kelihatan seperti orang brengsek. Dan ia benar. Yang tidak Eren ketahui adalah, bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada si brengsek ini—nanti. Tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu.
1. roommates (xs and os)

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama.**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

* * *

 **i -** roommates _(xs and os)_

* * *

Eren Jaeger adalah _freshman_ dengan harapan muluk akan kehidupan masa kuliah yang _liar_ (ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan duh), _sukses,_ dan _membanggakan._

Levi Ackerman adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang kesal karena permintaan 'kamarku untukku sendiri'-nya ditolak oleh pengurus asrama. Ia hanya berharap siapa pun mahasiswa baru yang ditakdirkan untuk sekamar dengannya nanti cepat mati, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan haknya kembali. Atau jika ia hidup cukup lama, semoga Levi bisa menoleransinya—meskipun rasanya hal itu mustahil.

Jam dua siang, pintunya diketuk dan Levi mendapati sosok ingusan bermata hijau lebar menenteng berbagai macam kardus. Ia membanting pintu di depan wajah yang tidak-membuatnya-sedikit-tergoda itu.

.

Levi membuat batas wilayah di kamar mereka. Area bersih adalah tempatnya, sementara area gembel adalah milik Eren—rekan sekamarnya yang masih junior, anak dengan mata dan pantat lebar yang sehari-hari jadi korban keganasannya.

Masa orientasi, Eren menjadi objek kebejatannya. Bukan kebejatan yang ini, tapi kebejatan yang itu.

Minggu pertama, Eren nyaris selalu menghindarinya. Levi tidak terlalu peduli.

Minggu kedua, Eren ingin menerapkan sikap kekeluargaan pada senior. Levi menyuruhnya bersih-bersih, karena baginya begitulah cara mengakrabkan diri.

Minggu ketiga, Eren menjadi anak baik. Levi bersumpah ia tidak ingin menjadi _sugar daddy_ di usia semuda ini.

Minggu keempat, modus Eren terbongkar. Ternyata ia ingin Levi menjadi tutor (gratis) untuknya. Levi punya prinsip yang tidak bisa dibantah; tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Jika Eren tidak bisa membayar dengan uang, maka ia harus membayarnya dengan cara lain.

Minggu kelima, mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Entah sejak kapan keduanya berteman. Entah sejak kapan teman Eren menjadi teman Levi dan teman Levi (Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike bukan temannya. Petra dan yang lain adalah bawahan. Maunya sih begitu.) juga menjadi teman Eren.

Suatu hari celana dalam baru milik Eren hilang secara misterius. Gamparan di pantat adalah apa yang ia dapatkan saat bertanya pada Levi. Levi bukan pencuri celana dalam, jika ia menginginkan celana dalam Eren beserta sesuatu yang dibungkusnya, ia akan meminta langsung sebagaimana seorang pria bertindak. Main belakang bukan gaya Levi.

Tapi suatu hari saat ia baru selesai mandi, kejutan menanti di salah satu laci lemarinya—ada secarik kain misterius berwarna cokelat muda yang jelas bukan miliknya. Jelas bukan miliknya, celana dalam Levi warnanya hitam semua. Pasti ini benda yang dicari-cari Eren minggu lalu.

Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Entahlah. Entah siapa yang tahu. Mungkin ia diam-diam punya dua kepribadian yang membuat matanya berubah jadi kuning sebelah dan mencuri celana dalam orang saat sedang tidur.

 _Aah, inilah derita anak asrama..._ Levi menaruh celana itu kembali dalam lacinya. Kalau diletakkan di lemari Eren, nanti Eren curiga. Dan ini bukan berarti ia menginginkan benda itu.

Mungkin nanti ia harus membelikan Eren kopi untuk begadang, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf terselubung. Ia tidak berencana menaruh aprodisiak ( _Levi akan menggoreng matang dirinya sendiri jika ternyata ia bisa-bisanya melakukan tindakan bejat ini_ ) ke dalam kopinya, tenang saja.

Atau mungkin saja nanti Levi akan mengajak Eren untuk _netflix and chill_ dengan akun miliknya untuk pertama kalinya ( _secara terselubung... ya, secara sangat-sangat terselubung; hanya jika Eren bisa menangkap kode-kodenya_ ), sebagai opsi permintaan maaf super-terselubung nomor duanya. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja ia punya rencana untuk duduk terlalu dekat dengan juniornya itu, bisa jadi juga melingkarkan lengan ke pinggangnya ( _hanya jika Eren bersedia_!) dengan dalih supaya Eren tidak ketakutan, mengigau soal Sadako di tengah malam, lalu membuat Levi menggamparnya dengan bantal—karena tentu saja Levi akan memilih film horror.

Jadi, ya, kira-kira seperti itu lah agendanya.

Salah. Maksudnya, kemungkinannya.

Levi sedikit tak sabar menunggu Eren pulang.

 **end**


	2. oceans (between you and me)

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama.**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, ditulis sebelum membaca chapter tentang Marley dan Eldia.

* * *

 **ii** \- oceans _(between you and me)_

* * *

 _Laut, langit, pegunungan, lava, gurun pasir, seperti apa mereka?_

Dulu ia terbiasa bertanya-tanya, saat dinding masih mengelilingi tanah tempatnya berpijak, saat titan masih berkeliaran di luar sana menunggu manusia lewat untuk dikunyah, saat melihat dunia masih sejauh mimpi untuk jadi nyata.

Tapi kali ini, sayapnya sudah lengkap. Kali ini tak ada lagi titan; cerita buruk masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan semua orang. Kali ini juga tak ada lagi teman, karena Eren sudah berjanji akan menuntaskan semuanya sendirian. Yang membuatnya sedikit resah adalah, tak ada tangan dingin yang lebih besar dari miliknya, menggenggam tangannya erat dan membisikkan harapan tentang masa depan. Lucu karena pria itu bukan tipikal pemimpi dan Eren sebenarnya sudah lama berhenti bermimpi. Ia berhasil menunjukkan pada Eren bahwa masa depan tidak semu, tidak pernah semu.

Hari ini Eren berada di masa depan, tanpa siapa pun di sisinya.

Hari ini Eren melihat laut.

Hari ini juga Eren akan mati.

Ia mengenakan setelan terbaiknya—kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, jas hitam dengan kancing emas, serta dasi yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Ia mematut diri agak lama di depan cermin, mencoba menyisir rambut cokelat yang entah kenapa susah sekali rebah, lalu mengecek pantulan wajah lantaran sedikit takut ada yang salah. Ia mengenakan parfum dan sarung tangan, lalu meraih kotak beludru hitam yang dipita rapi.

Di balik jendela, buih ombak bergulung-gulung bagai gaun seorang ratu. Langit bersih tanpa awan; birunya menyatu dengan laut yang dipayunginya.

Eren bergegas melangkah, Levi sudah menunggunya terlalu lama di luar sana. Di lautan yang luas terbentang di hadapan mereka; lautan yang belum pernah disambanginya.

Levi ada di sana.

( _Di masa lalu, ia pernah berjanji akan menghabisi semua titan—membunuh mereka hingga tak ada satu pun yang tersisa di muka bumi._

 _Di masa depan, ia akan mewujudkannya._

 _Hari ini adalah suatu hari di masa depan. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai sekarang._ )

Belati peraknya mengilat dipantul cahaya matahari; pada refleksinya, Eren melihat mimpi-mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Satu mimpi lagi, satu kepulangan lagi— _satu janji lagi._

Satu tikaman, dan—

(ia manusia yang bebas).

 **end**

* * *

/ _Aku pulang padamu, Heichou._

/ _Tolol benar! Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, Bocah?!_


	3. newspaper

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama.**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

* * *

 **iii** \- newspaper

* * *

Senyum Eren menghilang ketika ia melihat koran pagi yang dibelinya di salah satu kios kecil dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Nyaris menumpahkan kopinya dan menyenggol banyak orang; hanya gumaman berupa _maaf, maaf,_ yang bisa ia lontarkan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan kopinya jadi ekstra pahit.

( _Ada juga sesuatu tentang bagaimana napasnya tercekat dalam sekejap, serta bagaimana jantungnya seolah dipelintir, dihempaskan dan terinjak-injak; ia mati, **mati.**_ )

 _Eren, jangan cengeng. Jangan bodoh._ Ia mengucapkan mantra itu berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. Tapi tidak bisa karena air matanya mengalir dan ia mulai menangis seperti seorang pecundang. _Haha, lucu juga,_ Eren terkekeh pahit. Seringai mampir di balik tangis yang ditutup-tutupi dengan sebelah tangan. Ia pikir selama ini hati dan otaknya sudah cukup beku untuk tak lagi mengingat-ingat atau mempedulikan hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan orang itu _—tapi, ya ampun, aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini rasanya._

Oh, lagipula, bukankah _orang itu pun_ tak pernah menghubunginya lagi?

Ia sungguh tak punya alasan untuk kebodohan ini.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam sembari menyeka sisa-sisa tangis di sudut matanya; Eren memutuskan bahwa waktu patah hatinya sudah berakhir. Lima menit terlalu lama, tapi ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk _—_

—orang itu.

( _Yang pada suatu masa, dicintainya seperti orang gila._

 _Yang hingga detik ini pun, sesungguhnya masih belum beranjak dari pikirannya._ )

Eren berbalik ke asrama, memberi tahu Armin lewat pesan singkat yang diketik terburu-buru, kalau ia tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini. Sepertinya ia butuh lebih banyak tidur. Untuk kali ini saja.

.

( _Headline_ koran meneriakkan: _PERTUNANGAN PUTERA MENTERI PERTAHANAN KANEY ACKERMAN DAN —_ )

Eren melempar koran itu ke tempat sampah.

.

( _Sembilan puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel Eren, dan seratus dua puluh satu pesan yang belum dibaca._ )

Eren mengganti nomor dan menjual ponselnya.

 **end**


	4. stranger

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

* * *

 **iv** \- stranger

* * *

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tidak saling mengenal, dan takdir mereka tidak berada dalam satu titik.

Senin pagi yang penuh dan sesak di stasiun, Levi sedang terburu-buru ketika bahunya bersenggolan dengan seseorang. Keras.

"Maaf, _Sir_!"

Oh, buang kata maaf itu. Ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Levi tengah kelewat tergesa untuk sekedar melirik apalagi menghardik siapa yang menabraknya.

Dan kehidupan berlanjut begitu saja.

[Padahal mungkin saja seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi memiliki sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang sangat indah. Atau mungkin, orang itu adalah sosok yang tanpa Levi sadari, akan melengkapinya.]

Levi melewati stasiun itu setiap hari selama ia bekerja, dan pemuda yang sama tidak menabraknya lagi. Kadang-kadang ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

 **end**


	5. time is gone, the song is over

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

* * *

 **v** \- time is gone, the song is over (time traveler!au) _  
_

* * *

Ada altar yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang bersantai. Tempat itu sejuk, menenangkan dengan lilin-lilin aromaterapi yang tak bisa padam. Ketika kau masuk, kau akan merasakan banyak kesedihan di sana... Juga penghargaan bagi mereka yang gugur saat menjelajah.

Sekitar lima ratus potret besar dengan wajah-wajah tersenyum terpajang di dindingnya. Ia mengenal hampir keseluruhan dari mereka. Anggota tim lamanya—Petra, Auruo, Erd dan Gunther—tersenyum dalam kemudaan dan kecantikan abadi. Pasangan Franz dan Hannah baru saja menikah sebelum akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam kecelakaan limbo, tentu saja keduanya tak pernah ditemukan. Marco Bodt, teresenyum ramah dari dalam pigura—di dunia nyata, hanya setengah badannya yang tersisa, terjebak dalam kompartemen waktu yang hancur. Mereka semua adalah pemain waktu yang akhirnya dikalahkan oleh waktu.

Termasuk Eren-nya.

Potret yang dicarinya ada di pojok paling bawah, urutan ketiga dari kanan. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat, dengan wajah penuh tekad.

Levi mengetuk tiga kali lilin emas yang terletak di bawah potret itu. Api berubah menjadi merah tua; wajah dalam foto yang tadinya terlihat formal dengan tatapan lurus ke depan mulai bergerak-gerak. Suara Eren yang dirindukannya membaur di udara.

" _Selamat siang, nama saya Eren Jaeger. Saya berasal dari Provinsi Shiganshina yang terletak di negara bagian Maria. Saya berumur lima belas tahun lewat tiga bulan ketika saya lulus dari Akademi Waktu dan menduduki peringkat kelima terbaik di tahun 2850. Satu tahun kemudian, saya bergabung dengan Divisi Penjelajahan Waktu dan bekerja di lapangan._

" _Saya memiliki banyak prestasi yang cukup membanggakan selama masih berstatus sebagai anggota, di antaranya adalah mengungkap banyak rahasia sejarah masa lampau yang belum pernah diketahui, menangkap beberapa penjahat waktu bersama tim saya, dan ikut dalam pembukaan rute-rute waktu yang baru; semuanya terlampir dalam menu pencapaian pada profil saya di laman ini. Saya bekerja di bawah pimpinan Kapten Levi Ackerman selama empat setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya_ —"

"— _bulan Maret 2885_ , _saya hilang dalam perjalanan waktu saat menyelidiki tentang_ Battle of Trost _yang terjadi pada tahun 845. Saya terjatuh di lorong waktu pada saat kapal waktu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Saat itu umur saya sembilan belas tahun. Pada tanggal 11 September 2858, saya resmi dinyatakan gugur oleh pemerintah."_

" _Meskipun begitu, saya telah ikut andil dalam memperjuangkan kemajuan umat manusia. Saya mendapat banyak penghargaan yang dikirimkan kepada orang tua saya di Shiganshina. Saya harap pengorbanan dan kerja keras saya selama hidup bisa memberi semangat juga inspirasi kepada rekan-rekan penjelajah lainnya. Sekian dan terima kasih."_

Levi memutarnya lagi. Memutarnya sekali lagi, dua kali lagi, tiga kali lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya mendengar suara Eren, merasakan seolah Eren ada di sampingnya, dan berbicara dengannya—meskipun hanya suara mekanik palsu yang bodoh. Karena ada malam-malam di mana ia mulai melupakan suara Eren dalam mimpinya, rona pipinya, gradasi warna di matanya ketika sedang terkejut, atau jawaban-jawaban sarkastisnya ketika mereka berdebat karena hal-hal sepele. Ia butuh mengingat Eren dan mencintai Eren—hanya dalam diam sejak pemerintah memindahkannya dari Divisi Penjelajahan Waktu karena ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan kali mengadakan sembarang perjalanan waktu demi menemukan Eren.

(Levi tak menemukannya, tidak sekalipun.)

Eren Jaeger sudah gugur dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu telah merenggutnya, namun bagi Levi sosoknya abadi; hidup, tak pernah pergi, masih mendiami sudut-sudut terdalam pikirannya. Memori yang Eren tuangkan mungkin takkan selamanya melekat, tapi tiap rasa yang ditinggalkannya (suka, tawa, bahagia, luka, duka, duka, _duka_ ) telah mengakar jauh di bawah sana, dan Levi akan lebih dulu mati sebelum berhenti mencintainya, sebelum ia mampu melupakannya.

Karena jika bukan Levi yang akan terus mengingatnya, maka siapa lagi?

 **end**


	6. elation and devastation

**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

.

.

Levi&Eren / AU / drabbles & ficlets collection

* * *

 **vi -** elation and devastation (hogwarts!au) _  
_

* * *

Belum setengah jam dari kekalahan Gryffindor atas Slytherin, dan Eren kembali merasa bagai dicemplungkan ke neraka dalam bentuk ruang ganti Gryffindor—untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini. Sungguh, Jean perlu menutup mulut kudanya itu rapat-rapat.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau ini salahmu?!"

Eren menghela napas lelah, meski emosinya mulai naik lagi pelan-pelan. Ia tidak butuh omong kosong ini. "Muka kuda… kau benar-benar menyalahkanku?!"

Maksudnya, ya, tentu—itu logis. Karena Eren _seeker_ -nya, karena Eren yang melihat _snitch_ terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk menyaingi ketangkasan terbang _seeker_ Slytherin yang mungkin saja kerasukan _thunderbird_ saat tengah berada di lapangan itu... hei, jangan anggap Eren tak pernah mencoba. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali ia mencoba memacunya; terbang hingga gigi-giginya terasa seperti akan copot. Tapi Levi selalu, _selalu_ lebih cepat.

"Jean, jangan begitu! Eren selalu menang, kan, kalau lawannya bukan Slytherin?" Marco membantah.

"Lebih tepatnya kalau lawannya bukan Levi." Marlowe menyandarkan badan di dinding, sama lelahnya.

"Marco, berhenti membela dia," Jean mendesis tajam. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kenapa kita bisa ketinggalan delapan puluh angka? Karena Eren tidak menangkap _snitch_ -nya lebih dulu. Padahal aku yakin dia sudah melihatnya sebelum Levi."

Sebelum Eren bisa melawan, Mikasa sudah menyambar, "Kau sendiri, Kirschtein, apa kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan jika kalau yang jadi _seeker_ -nya? Jangan buat aku menggantungmu terbalik di koridor seperti minggu kemarin. Tak ada seorangpun yang senang melihat motif busuk dalamanmu itu."

Jean terdiam, digantung terbalik oleh gadis yang kausukai rasanya pasti traumatis. Eren pun diam, karena mungkin Jean benar—semua ini memang salahnya.

"Kalau kita memang tidak bisa menang tahun ini," Reiner, kapten mereka, akhirnya bicara. "Saatnya reformasi tim, walaupun kalian semua sangat-sangat hebat."

Itu benar, Eren berpikir. Tim mereka sudah benar-benar sempurna—Reiner yang besar dan berotot sebagai _keeper_ , Jean dan Marco yang sepertinya berbagi pikiran selama pertandingan sebagai _beater_ , dan _chaser_ mereka bukan main-main; ada Mikasa yang mematikan, Petra yang sangat cepat dan tepat, serta Marlowe—murid kelas empat berbadan besar yang cakap.

Mungkin memang ia satu-satunya yang payah di tim ini. Atau, Levi saja yang terlalu gila.

"Atau kita masih punya tahun depan!" Seru Renier riang, "Levi dan tiga _chaser_ -nya Auruo, Gunther, Erd sudah lulus. Yang mengerikan di sana tinggal Bertl, Annie—hah, teman-temanku memang hebat! Dan Hitch, pacarmu." Ia menunjuk Marlowe.

"TAHUN DEPAN!" Mereka bersorak. Eren kembali bersemangat. Tanpa Levi di Slytherin, sepertinya tahun depan mereka bisa berjaya—meski tim Slytherin yang tanpa Levi, aura angkuhnya yang mengesalkan, dan kaki-kaki pendeknya yang terlalu tangkas rasanya _sangat_ tidak tepat. "HIDUP TAHUN DEPAN!"

Lagipula, kelakuan seperti ini sangat tidak mencerminkan perilaku Gryffindor. Oke, Eren mengakui bahwa mereka mulai putus asa.

Suara isakan pelan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Semua orang menoleh—Petra. Sorakan terhenti begitu saja. Rasa bersalah Eren muncul lagi, dan parahnya, makin dalam.

"Aku sudah kelas tujuh!" Eren tidak pernah mendengar Petra berteriak seperti ini, kecuali pada Auruo, "Tahun depan aku sudah lulus. Aku ingin tahun ini—kita _harus_ menang tahun ini!"

"Sejak kelas satu aku selalu memimpikan piala Quidditch, dan tahun ini kesempatan terakhirku," Isakan Petra semakin menyayat. Eren tahu, Quidditch adalah satu-satunya hal yang dicintai Petra selain ayahnya.

Sekejap saja, suasana kembali menjadi suram. Mereka memang berada di posisi kedua setelah Slytherin, tapi jarak poin mereka terlalu jauh—sialan sekali si Levi itu, memang terlalu hebat terbangnya. Menurut Petra dulu, sejak Levi bergabung di tim Quidditch Slytherin lima tahun yang lalu, piala selalu berada di tangan mereka. Eren sendiri baru bergabung tahun ini menggantikan salah satu senior yang sudah lulus.

Tapi di Hogwarts ini bukan hanya Levi yang kuat, teman-temannya juga hebat. Alis Eren mengerut, jiwa Gryffindor-nya yang benci kekalahan mulai mengaum.

"Aku akan mencari cara," Ia memutuskan. "Semuanya, maaf kita kalah gara-gara aku. Jean benar, seharusnya aku bisa menemukan snitch lebih awal sebelum Levi melihatnya." Eren menambahkan ketika Mikasa kelihatan ingin protes. "Aku serius, Mikasa."

"Bukan salahmu, Eren." Reiner menepuk bahunya. "Kau selalu memenangkan semua pertandingan kita, semua selain ketika melawan Slytherin. Bahkan kau menang ketika Levi tidak bisa bertanding dan Annie menggantikannya sebagai _seeker_. Tapi itu bukan salahmu. Levi memang sulit, sejak ia bergabung belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kita harus kerja ekstra-ekstra-ekstra keras tetapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ekstra keras saja tidak cukup."

" _Beater_ juga salah." Marco menambahkan. "Levi memang selalu bisa menghindari _badger_ , tapi seharusnya kita lebih sering menyasarnya supaya ia sedikit lengah. Iya kan, Jean?" Jean hanya merengut, jelas-jelas tak setuju.

"Tidak, ini memang salahku. Kalian berdua tidak bisa hanya fokus pada Levi, masih ada enam pemain lain yang harus dihajar." Eren bersikeras. "Petra, jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku janji, tahun ini kita akan menang. Aku Janji."

Berbagai komentar mulai terdengar, tetapi murid tahun kelima itu sudah bulat dengan tekadnya. "Aku akan berlatih setiap hari dan mengamati bagaimana Levi terbang. Aku akan coba jadi temannya."

Levi kelihatan seperti seseorang yang mengesalkan, tapi seperti yang Armin sering bilang—jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya. Siapa tahu ada kesempatan untuk ia menjadi teman Levi, mengorek rahasia terbangnya, mencari titik kelemahannya, dan kalau Eren jahat; memberi ramuan di jus labunya atau apalah. Tidak begitu, sih.

Itu cara Slytherin. Kenapa pula jadi ia yang berpikiran seperti itu?

Jadi malam itu juga Eren memutuskan untuk memulai misinya. Ia melarikan diri ke lapangan Quidditch tepat setelah makan malam, lalu duduk di tribun dan mengawasi seseorang.

Levi masih ada di sana, tengah terbang seorang diri.

Dan—wow. Wow. Yang benar saja.

Eren tidak pernah melihat seseorang terbang seindah itu sebelumnya. Eren mungkin tak menyadari ini; tapi ia terpana di tengah lapangan seperti seorang idiot melihat Levi yang berputar, menukik, meliuk, dan tampak sangat hebat ketika mengejar _snitch_ di udara. Mustahil rasanya memalingkan pandangan dari caranya terbang—begitu cepat, begitu tangkas, begitu bebas; seolah ia telah melakukannya seumur hidupnya, seolah ia terlahir untuk itu.

Ini kali pertama Eren melihatnya terbang di luar pertandingan. Levi benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan. Menontonnya dari sisi ini, rasanya sungguh berbeda dari saat di mana selain mencari dan mengejar _snitch,_ ia harus mati-matian mengawasi dan mengikuti tiap geraknya di lapangan—sosoknya tampak nyaris sureal, hingga Eren masih bergeming saat Levi turun dari sapu, menghampirinya.

Jus labu Eren nyaris tumpah ketika Levi—yang menggulung lengan bajunya, menampakkan otot-otot bisep yang menekuk dan merenggang—menghampirinya dengan wajah datar. Pipi Eren memanas. Nanti ia harus bertanya pada Armin, mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup di hadapan Levi, sementara ini bukan waktu di mana pertandingan akan dimulai—tak ada alasan untuk gugup. Tentu saja jika sahabat Ravenclaw-nya itu tidak sedang menghilang di perpustakaan atau di hutan terlarang.

Eren pikir ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan alasannya sama sekali bukan karena Levi adalah penerbang yang kelewat hebat—walau bisa jadi, itu termasuk salah satunya. Tapi bukan karena otot serta tatapan matanya yang tajam itu... kan? Hahaha. Sepertinya udara yang dingin dan rasa dipecundangi akibat kalah berulang kali membuatnya mulai gila.

" _Seeker_ Gryffindor… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-apa—" Eren tergagap, sebelum ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Kau yang sedang apa? Pertandingan baru berakhir, seharusnya kau berpesta dan menari ular di bawah tanah sana—atau apalah yang kalian Slytherin lakukan saat menang."

Mata Levi menyipit tak suka, bibirnya membentuk seringai yang membuat Eren semakin panas, entah dalam konteks apa. "Ha, bocah. Jangan terlalu asin karena kau _seeker_ yang payah."

"Bilang apa k—"

"Lagipula, apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu." Tukasnya tajam. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menguntitku, lebih baik kau perbaiki saja cara terbangmu itu. Bahkan jembalang bisa melakukannya lebih baik—entah sepecundang apa Gryffindor hingga orang sepertimu bisa menjadi _seeker_."

Sekejap, darah Eren naik ke ubun-ubun. Lupakan otot, mata yang tajam, dan seringai. Yang ia ingin lakukan pada si boncel di hadapannya ini hanyalah memberi satu jotosan ke wajah sombongnya, lalu menenggelamkan kaki-kaki pendek itu ke tanah dengan satu kutukan. Lihat bagaimana darah murninya akan menyukai hal itu.

"Bajingan," Eren mendesis. "Sombong sekali kau, bajingan."

"Kesombonganku berdasar."

"Kau bisa telan lagi omonganmu saat Gryffindor mengalahkanmu di babak final nanti."

Sudut-sudut bibir Levi naik, terhibur, "Coba saja."

Oh. Jadi itu tantangan.

"Jangan menangis saat tangan kecilmu itu tak bisa memegang piala nanti."

"Ha. Hampir lucu."

Eren tahu bahwa Levi, seeker Slytherin ini, kelihatan seperti orang brengsek. Dan ia benar.

Yang tidak Eren ketahui adalah bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada si brengsek ini—tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu. Bukan sekarang, saat _jangan kutuk jangan kutuk jangan kutuk_ masih enggan berhenti bergaung di kepalanya.

Nanti, ada waktunya.

 **end**


End file.
